rogues_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Elli
"I've- Had this hanging up there for a while- I- Thought you might like to look at it again." ―Elli, Regarding the framed photo of the original crew. '''Elli '''is a mechanic, and reluctant criminal who worked with the Rogues crew throughout the late 41st century. She's known for her cheery demeanor, lower than average intelligence, and her expertise regarding ship systems. She was one of the last members recruited into the original Rogues crew, having been brought on due for the need of a secondary engineer. Description Elli is of average height for her species, though is towered over by nearly ever other species in the galaxy. With pale fair skin and longer, ginger hair, she appears nearly exactly identical to a human female of her age, if not for the small, insectoid antennae that grace the top of her head. Her sense of fashion is questionable at best, with her typically wearing large, feminine sweaters and hoodies atop her working coveralls, and large, worn work boots. Biography Early Life While not too much is known of Elli's early life, due in part to her own forgetfulness, alongside her leaving her birth planet at a fairly young age. Though her faint memories of the planet consist of desert features on the surface, with intricate cave systems beneath. Elli was raised through her childhood as a tribal, knowing nothing of the other races in the universe, nor that space travel was even possible. The Armada Before Elli reached her teen years, a mysterious group of aliens, known as the Celador made contact with the Odeam, doing what they could to prove themselves not as a threat. Using previously gathered records from their observational missions of the planet, the Celador created translators to mimic the Odeam speech, and offered a chance at another life to the most prominent tribes. While none of the Odeam directly sensed hostility in the actions of the Celador, most still refused the chance to be whisked away among the stars. Elli's mother reluctantly accepted the offer, alongside another handful of Odeam. The Odeam were granted their own homes on the massive Celador fleet, The Armada. Each Odeam family was watched over by a technician of The Armada, with Elli's mother and herself being looked over by a man named Cal, a Celador technician who had recently left their military force, to pursue a more peaceful life. Cal and Elli's mother began to slowly develop a romance, which grew much quicker once the two had finished learning the mannerisms and language of the Celador people. Elli began to mentor under Cal, learning how to take care of the advanced systems of The Armada, though this slowly pushed her further away from the other Odeam her age, causing her to have more in common with the other Celador and Velspa on board her ship, compared to her actual kin. The Milky Way After spending her most developmental years on The Armada, Elli and her mother wished to see more of the universe, and Cal obliged, taking the two with him on a scouting mission to the Milky Way. Cal, using basic Celador technology, was able to disguise himself as a human, this specific galaxy's most prominent race. Using advanced translators, Cal and the two Odeam were able to pass as natives to the galaxy with no suspicions. This scouting mission consisted of station hopping for many years, only continuing to pique Elli's interest in the spacefaring technology created by the races of this galaxy. Once she became of age, Elli split from her mother and Cal, choosing to continue her exploration of space on her own. After a few years of interstellar travel on her own, Elli ran into a man going by the name Tors, actively searching for a loader bot for his ship. Elli assisted him in finding the shops on the specific station, though Tors decided against any of the models, he introduced the young woman to his Captain, a Fierin by the name of Org, who immediately took a liking to her, not only due to her expertise in advanced military ship systems, but with her race being a very rare site, similar to his own. Major Relationships Elli tends to see the best in most people, and in turn doesn't hold hard feelings towards many. Aesop Williams Being Elli's current significant other, Elli thinks the world of Aesop. Though she believes she can be overly aggressive sometimes, she's still under the impression that Aesop has a heart of gold. James "Tors" O'Callaghan Tors was Elli's closest friend during the events of the first Rogues crew. The two of them having spent much of their free time together. She viewed Tors as a brother up until his death, where she holds him up as a hero. Caern Elli has a pretty basic view of Caern on all accounts, thinking of him in a similar light to Tors. She sees him as a brother, since her time with the first crew. Org Elli still views Org as her captain, due to her time with the original crew. While she believes he's an overly aggressive soldier, she still believes he has good inside of him. Hanna Oakes Elli's former employer, and someone she looks up to, Elli thinks of Hanna as a caretaker, more than just an employer, due in part to the help Hanna's granted her throughout her career away from the Rogues crew.